Rolf Stieldeek
Rolf Stieldeek Summary Rolf Stieldeek is a 16 year old level 7 Human Fighter, using the Scout archetype. Rolf is notable for wearing a cooking pot on his head and for being the youngest member of the party. Early Life Rolf was born in the village of Hamletsburg to Noelle and John Stieldeek. During his formative years, he participated in various farming activities as per usual in the hamlet. In his early life, he befriended Charlie Thunderoak. When Rolf was 12, Hamletsburg was attacked by bandits and much of the village was razed and most of the population died. The Attack of Hamletsburg and Immediate Results The attack of Hamletsburg occurred in the fall, shortly after harvests. The bandits that attacked Hamletsburg were well organized and ruthless. Rolf was out of the village when the bandits attacked and so when he came back, he saw the hamlet burned to the ground. Upon seeing this, he fled into the woods and ran for many hours. After some time, he came across Ivan Klement sitting near a small fire in the woods. Ivan offered Rolf food and warmth for the night, as well as a traveling companion to the nearest settlement. Meeting with Dreynar After the events that transpired after the Attack of Hamletsburg, Rolf traveled on his own for a short amount of time before Dreynar Stormcaller found Rolf practicing his archery skills in the woods. Rolf quickly tagged along with Dreynar, believing that there would be food and wealth. The two traveled together for three years before meeting with the rest of the party in Crossroads. Relationships with other Characters Ivan Klement Ivan was the first member of the party that Rolf met after Hamletsburg was razed. Rolf views Ivan as a strong leader and the party's moral compass, though Rolf believes that sometimes Ivan is slow to act. Rolf also tends to lightly disparage Ivan for his age, but greatly admires his desire to protect those he cares for. Dreynar Stormcaller Dreynar is Rolf's best friend and brother figure. The two tend to get along somewhat well, but adventuring has taken its toll on their relationship at times. Rolf thinks that Dreynar can be a bit too hot-headed at times, but his heart is in the right place. Lewella Dawson Rolf met Lewella at the inn in Crossroads, and upon their first work together as a team, was impressed by her combat prowess. As of late, Rolf has concerns that Lewella is too bloodthirsty at times, and also somewhat quick to divulge information to suspect sources. Cannelle Tornade Rolf has no strong connection to Cannelle, nor any strong feelings concerning her. He thinks that she is helpful and is certainly great at encouraging everyone to be the best they can be. Spruce Willis Rolf and Spruce has a sort of friendly rivalry, since both of them are on "Stealth Squad" and pride themselves in making their way through terrain unhindered and unseen. Rolf considers Spruce a friend, but also a person prone to chaotic tendencies that may sometimes have to be reigned in. Falfaelor Rolf and Falfaelor rarely talk to each other directly, but Rolf is almost impressed by his commitment to acts of egregious self-endangerment. Rolf has no particular qualms with Falfaelor, but sometimes wishes he would bathe more frequently, or at all.